1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination drier and washer which washes and dries laundry, and particularly, to a combination drier and washer and an aeration apparatus thereof in which a dry space is closed in a dry processing and exterior air is introduced in a drum when the dry processing is finished.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a drum-type combination drier and washer in accordance with the conventional art.
The drum-type combination drier and washer in accordance with the conventional art comprises; a tub 21 located in a case 11 for storing washing water; a rotating drum 31 rotatably installed in the tub 21 centering a rotational shaft arranged along a horizontal direction in the tub 21 for washing and drying laundry; and a driving motor 33 located behind the tub 21 for driving the rotating drum 31.
An opening provided with a door 13 is formed in front of the case 11 to put in and take out laundry. The tub 21 is formed as a cylindrical shape to be connected to the opening of the case 11.
A spring member 23 and a damper 25 are respectively installed at upper and lower portions of the tub 21 for supporting the tub 21 in the case 11. A detergent container 30 is provided at an upper portion of the tub 21 to supply detergent. The detergent container 30 is connected to a supplying tube 38 for supplying washing water.
A drain tube 27 is engaged in a lower portion of the tub 21 for draining washing water, and provided with a drain pump 29.
The drum-type combination drier and washer is provided with a drying unit for drying laundry. The drying unit includes; an air circulation duct 32 connected from a rear bottom portion to a frontal portion of the tub 21; a blower 41 and a heater 43 arranged on the air circulation duct 32 for forcibly circulating air and for heating air, respectively; and a condensing water supply tube 37 connected to an entrance of the air circulation duct 32 for supplying condensing water so as to condense water in the air discharged from the tub 21.
The air circulation duct 32 consists of a condensing tube 35 and an air tube 39. The condensing tube 35 has one end connected to a lower portion of the tub 21 and the other end prolonged upwardly in the case 11 and connected to the blower 41. The air tube 39 has one end connected to the blower 41 and the other end connected to a frontal portion of the tub 21.
Herein, the condensing water supply tube 37 is connected to an upper portion of the condensing tube 35.
In the drum-type combination drier and washer in accordance with the conventional art, when a washing process is finished and a drying process starts, the blower 41 is driven, and air in the rotating drum 31 and the tub 21 flows towards the blower 41 through the condensing tube 35.
At this time, if condensing water is supplied in the condensing tube 35 through the condensing water supply tube 37, whereas water in the air is condensed to be introduced at a lower portion of the tub 21, dehumidified air passes the blower 41, flows along the air tube 39 and is heated by the heater 43, thereby circulating in the tub 21 and the rotating drum 31.
Dry air of high temperature introduced in the tub 21 and the rotating drum 31 dries laundry, flows along the condensing tube 35 and the air tube 39 from the tub 21, and repeats the condensing and drying processes, thereby drying laundry.
However, in the drum-type combination drier and washer in accordance with the conventional art, the tub 21 and the air circulation duct 32 have the closed structures so as to prevent air of high temperature from being leaked outward. Accordingly, when a child or a pet is confined in the rotating drum, a suffocation accident can be caused.
Also, in case of that the inside of the tub 21 is communicated with the outside of the case 11, dry air in the tub 21 is exhausted to degrade drying efficiency, and heated air of high temperature is leaked outward to cause accidents such as a burning.